Cataclysmic Fantasy
by TheForgottenPen
Summary: The NOL has made contact with Gensokyo, and the mystical land of fantasy has to face it's most problematic incident as of yet. As the boundaries collide, new actors will find themselves participating in the continuum shift.
1. From the other side

**From The Other Side**

_It will repeat. It always repeats. It is the world's fate to continue the monotonous cycles, as Takamagahara sees fit. The people in the world are nothing but actors for a play, the environment nothing but a stage, the entire planet nothing but an experimental plaything. Timelines will repeat, characters will be reunited, and conflict will ensue as it always does, for it is the way of the continuum shift. However, a revelation is forming inside a realm exempt from the time shifts._

_The Boundary…._

XXX

Residing deep down, in the lower levels of the NOL branch of the 13th Hierarchical City of Kagutsuchi, lies a dark ominous lab. Away from prying eyes and ears, the sounds of electrical beeping's could be heard, along with several holographic recordings. In the luminescence from the bright recordings stands a man in magenta cloak and clothing with a golden opera mask hiding his visage, stroking his chin thoughtfully. He was so engrossed in the captured images in front of him, that the sound of the door opening and closing behind did little to interrupt his concentration.

"Is the Izayoi currently in effect?" He said, with his back facing the man entering the lab. The sound of a sigh could be heard behind him.

"Yes yes, as per your instruction."

"Good, now we may continue…"

Stepping into the light was a green haired man, dressed in a long black coat, covering his dark waistcoat over a white shirt, a black tie around his neck, matching slacks and dress shoes, and topping it off with a dark fedora resting on his head.

"God dammit Relius, when are you going to tell me what's going already? You've been ordering me around the whole damn city, making sure to take needless precautions and systematic checks, and you even had the nerve to pull rank! Plus, you asked me to activate the Izayoi way ahead of schedule! Do you realize the consequences of prematurely activating the Izayoi compared to the other timelines? Takamagahara might judge such an act as suspicious, and you know what that means. I don't know about you Colonel, but I'd rather not experience another time loop all over again."

The Mad Puppeteer inched his head towards the intelligence officer, but still keeping his eyes glued on the holographic screens.

"That is a risk I am most willing to gamble." He said, his voice betraying what little hesitation he was hinting.

"Couldn't you at least tell me what you were planning before making me go on a wild goose chase?"

"I could not. That would mean risking a potential observation by Takamagahara. And I am extremely confident that if they were to hear what I have discovered, they would have no hesitations in initiating another time loop."

The green haired intelligence official, known professionally as Hazama, stepped up next to his friend as he observed the glowing projections.

"So? What did you want to tell me? Why were you taking different routes in this timeline?"

A few seconds of silence passed between the two as they watched a glimpse of the screenshots and of the recordings.

"An outlier has formed…" he said vaguely

"Easy there colonel. Not everyone has an un-healthy obsession with math as you do" Hazama scoffed.

"…."

Relius was not amused with his friend's attitude. He waited for him to get the memo, for he knew that Hazama was no fool when it comes to observations with the time loops.

After a few seconds of contemplation, he finally got the hint.

"You don't mean…" Hazama seemed visibly surprised. His eyes opening at the words he was hearing, and mouth agape.

"A revelation has been formed"

"But for one to come up so sudden…after so many loops…what's changed?"

At the question, Relius went up to the terminal and changed the images in the holographic projections to what looked to be a schematic of-

"A Prime field device?"

"The prime field device, my friend."

Hazama leaned in closer to the blueprints, scrutinizing over the mechanical layouts through near closed lidded eyes.

"The ⑨ th subject…Iota"

"The strongest excavation unit so far, at least durability-wise. During the previous timelines, she was unable to find anything useful within the boundary. However, this timeline is a different story. This time she was able to venture deeper within boundary than previously recorded, farther than any other prime field devices, and what she discovered there was something absolutely extraordinary."

"Well don't leave me out here, what did she find?"

The scientist turned his head towards him.

"Another boundary."

"What?!" Hazama gasped, completely in shock at the information that he was getting.

"This one however, appears to be of mystical origin, and acts as a sort of force field to outsiders." Relius explained.

"Wow, never had I thought of finding such a thing in that place." He said in astonishment as he shook his head at the discovery.

"Well, it was located a lot farther in than the area we found you floating in." Relius grinned at the image of the green haired man slightly shivering. But then again, even he would shake in his boots if he had to wander in such a dimension for so long. He turned his attention back to the screen.

"Anyways, using advanced Ars Magus technology, she was able to break through the 'border', not without sustaining heavy injury in the process however. What she found beyond the border, is truly a spectacle."

At the word, the screen reverted back to the screenshots captured by the unit. The screens showed what appeared to be a vast area of lush green land, with large mountains in the background, along with several lakes and a river. Hazama whistled at the sight of the beauty of the land.

"So? What happened to her?"

Meanwhile

Near a pond next to a mountain, a young mechanical girl could be seen laying down on her back in the water, with empty red eyes staring up into the air. Around her, two kappa's could be seen. One with short black hair was hammering away at the slouched girl's head with a wrench, hoping to elicit some sort of reaction. After a good three minute of constant banging, she gave up with a sigh, and looked at the other Kappa with blue pig tails.

"I think she's broken Nitori…"

XXX

"We lost contact after two minutes in the realm. I suspect she gave in to her damage sustained in the boundary and perished soon after. No matter. What's done is done, and her death has brought something that we haven't seen before in all of the continuum shift."

"I'll break out the cake and eggs" Hazama said in mock celebration.

"Later. Right now we need to contact the Imperator and tell her about the discovery." He said with a slight tone of urgency mixed in with his monotone voice.

"Aye-aye colonel," The captain raised up his hand in a mock salute.

Turning his back towards the puppeteer, he walked out of the lab to leave the scientist to his business. On his way back to the elevator, he had an ominous smile on his face.

"_What an interesting turn of events we have here."_

* * *

A/N: Blazblue really does need more rule 9. Anyone else agree? Anyways, this is only my second writing so far on this sight, so forgive me if it's not up to your standards. As always, reviews are always appreciated! It is the food to a story, the sustenance to a writer's passion.

Until next time folks.


	2. Fate of Gensokyo

**Fate of Gensokyo**

**Bamboo Forest**

Deep inside the bamboo forest, a ritual was taking place. A ritual that would normally be frowned upon for moral and humanitarian reasons, and is even outright banned in most societies. Gensokyo was no exception. However, apparently you're exempt from certain things in life when you were a Hourai…

"KAGUYA!"

A bloodied and panting Mokou was floating in the air. Her body could be visually described as someone who came through a meat grinder, and was still left standing. Bits of skin were missing all over her body, her stomach has chunks of muscle and flesh ripped out, revealing the girl's skeletal structures and muscles, blood was pouring from her forehead, and her clothes were almost in tatters. She curled whatever digits were left in her right hand into a flaming fist.

"You better not be holding back like last time!" she screamed with rage.

A few feet away in front of her was another woman in nearly the same condition as her. However, she had an amused and smug grin on her face in contrast to the scowl Mokou had.

"Oh my Mokou. Are you sure you're ready for all of me?" she giggled into her torn sleeve.

This comment only further fueled the raging fires in the phoenix's eyes. "Don't screw with me, you freaking NEET! If I'm taking you down, it's going to be all of you I take down!"

The lunar princess pulled back her head, and howled a mocking laughter.

"Pretty big 'if' there Mokou. All right then, if you really want all of me…" a sudden glow of purple energy rippled around her. "Then come get me, MOKOU!" she yelled as she sped forward like a glowing purple comet.

"Don't get so cocky, KAGUYA!" Mokou yelled in retaliation as she shot towards the lunar princess in a raging inferno.

As the battle progressed, the sky was littered in fireworks with explosions of red blazes and multicolored energy. Shockwaves were echoed throughout the forest as the two rivals clashed together in the air, with neither force looking to back down anytime soon. When Mokou had the lunar princess in firing range, she took the chance and blasted the other girl with every ounce of her power left in her body. The fire blast managed to hit, an eruption of black smoke was present where Kaguya was floating. Mokou took a second to catch her breath, proud of herself for the victory she managed to snag for the day. However, while she was heaving out a sigh, the black cloud above her dispersed as Kaguya, in the form of a glowing purple comet, managed to crash into the girl. Both girls crashed into the bamboo forest with a resonating boom, a huge crater around the two as they lay on the ground.

"Ehehe…I win again, Mokou…" Kaguya whispered gently to the phoenix girl underneath her. Mokou laid on her back with one of her arms cradling the equally tired Lunar Princess. What about the other arm, one may ask? Well, Mokou was questioning that herself, as she couldn't feel it attached to her body. Oh well, it didn't really matter. All of her organs had ruptured, and most of her bones were snapped and broken. She could already feel the sensation of death, urging her to rest so that she may rise again.

She coughed out a laugh. "Ha, just you wait tomorrow….Moon…bitch" and with that, she drifted off into a not-so eternal slumber.

Kagura giggled into the fabric of Mokou's clothes, as she laid her head against the other girl's chest. "I'll be waiting."

Even though she won the battle, her condition was little better compared to her rival, blood was leaking out of every part of her body, she was pretty sure her lung collapsed on itself during the last impact, and she couldn't move any of her limbs.

"Eh, might as well sleep too…" she said drowsily, allowed the sweet embrace of death to take her along with her rival.

**Hakurei Shrine**

It was the usual boring day for the residents of the Hakurei Shrine. The sun was shining in the clear blue sky, the birds and cicada's were chirping in the background, the nearby fairies were playing hide and seek in the forest, and the sound of impacts and booms echoed from the bamboo forest around the noon time.

"Well…there they go again…"

As for who the residents were; there included one shrine maiden lazing on the wooden floor of the shrine, a certain drunken oni passed out right next to her, an evil spirit leaning against the wall, a turtle lazing about in the pond at the back of the shrine, and one ancient youkai pondering very heavily on something, trying her damnedest not to fall asleep. Wait…what?

"Hey Yukari, calm down a little bit would you?" Reimu said to a certain youkai sage. Yukari meant to reply back with a snarky comment, but instead uttered out a long drawn out yawn, indicating the lack of sleep compared to her usual schedule.

"Didn't quite catch that, Yukari. Try something besides bear-talk." a sarcastic voice could be heard coming from behind the sleep depraved youkai.

"Shove it spectre" Yukari bit back

Behind her was a girl with green hair in blue clothing floating casually, reading one of her magic grimiore's. A grin was present on the witch's face behind the book.

"You know I rarely, if ever, take Mima's side on any issue. But really, what's gotten you all tense?" Reimu said while stroking the head of a passed out oni, who decided to use the miko's lap as a pillow in her drunken stupor.

Yukari gaped at the other's apparent obliviousness on the situation. "Surely you all must have heard about the boundary breach!"

"You mean the one near Youkai Mountain, right next to the kappa lake? Who hadn't heard about it? That stupid Tengu just about flew from the polar ends of Gensokyo and back, throwing her damn papers at every face she comes across." Mima clarified.

"It's probably not that big of a deal. From my perspective, it could either mean;

1/ This is the Lunarian's doing

2/ One of Dr Yagokoro's crazy experiments

3/ Or Magic" Reimu sighed.

"Probably just another Moriya Shrine conspiracy…" she muttered.

"Templates like that are forbidden, Reimu" Suika slurred on the ground.

"How can you girls be so nonchalant about this?! Gensokyo has been breached! Exposed!"

"Oh no, whatever shall we do? Gensokyo's border has been breached! How can such a thing happen? It's not like something like this has ever happened before. Totally not done by a certain green haired shrine maiden and her two gods…" Mima exclaimed in mock terror.

"But-"

"Or by a certain lunar bunny that's only good for her sex appeal," Mima continued, much to Yukari's annoyance.

"Ok but-"

"What about Maribel? She seems to know a lot about Gensokyo for an outsider" Reimu chimed in.

"Alright, she doesn't need any hel-"

"An how's abouts those two scientists from way's back then?" Suika slurred from her position on Reimu's lap.

"…Seriously?"

"And certainly not by something as large as an entire mansion owned by a certain Vampire, along with her band of servants and her little insane sister. Because that would just be careless." Mima added sarcastically

"All right, SHUT UP!" Yukari roared.

Immediately the entire room was silenced, the birds and bugs stopped singing, and the fairies fled back into their trees. Only the sound of soft snickering could be heard coming from the green haired ghost.

Yukari took in a deep breath, counting to ten in her head, while pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Look, I know this has technically happened before, but my problem is that it's never been done so in this manner. Those examples you listed were matters of simple teleportation by the use of magic from the outside world. This on the other hand was an actual _breach_; A forceful break in the Hakurei Border, done by a unique blend of science and magic; the likes of which I have never seen before in the outside world." Yukari explained.

Poor Suika was having a hard time comprehending the words that were being spoken.

"Uhh….wha?" she slurred.

"My point is…I'm starting to think that the mechanical doll, or whatever it is, that appeared near Youkai Mountain, didn't come from the outside world that we're so used to."

She gathered her thoughts, trying to come up with the best way to explain the complexity of this pre-incident. Although, there are just some things that just only gap youkai's can understand. Ah well.

"Right before it happened; I sensed a distortion on the other end of the boundary. I had sensed it before, but it was more of a subtle pulse more than anything. This time, the distortion was more intense and concentrated."

"Yep, that sounds like the outside realm so far, always with their little quirks and conflicts. Their probably having one right now over something stupid like chemicals or something." Mima giggled, her grimiore long forgotten in favor of bugging the Gap Youkai. "I think it's cute."

"That's the thing though! The distortions weren't coming from where the outside world is usually located in the boundary; rather it was coming from somewhere else far deeper in the more reclusive area." Yukari scratched the back of her head, a hint of embarrassment apparent on her face. "Frankly, that area of the boundary is more complex than I could care for, and my influence over there is more troublesome than the effort is worth. Every time I try to cross into that area with my powers; either my transmission with my gaps are distorted, or my influence just dissipates completely. Also being in that area always gives me the weirdest sense of déjà vu…" Yukari explained. She looked around to see if her explanation managed to impact them somehow.

As far as expressions go, there was amused detachment from the green haired ghost, impassive boredom from the Shrine maiden and-

"uuuughhhhh…..saaaaaaakeeeee~"

Well…there are just some things you couldn't change it seems.

"Where is the doll right now?" The shrine maiden asked.

The elder youkai looked over the horizon in the Youkai Mountain's direction. "I asked Nitori and her band of Kappa to salvage anything that could be considered interesting and out of place."

"Finding something weird outside of Gensokyo's standard? That's kind of hard…"

"Don't worry. In case you have forgotten, Nitori is a specialist when it comes to technology. When it comes to gadgets; big or small, weird or conventional, she'll do her damnedest to understand it"

…

**Near Youkai Mountain**

…_flat_

No no…now is not the time, definitely not the time right now, she thought to herself. Nitori lightly slapped herself as she tore her eyes away from the chest of the mechanical doll that lay before her on the table as she recomposed herself to the situation at hand.

One would think that stripping off the mechanical metal parts from a cyborg would be the easy phase before getting into the nitty gritty gore part. But no, once her team removed one of the mechanical pads of her shoulders, a puff of black gas-like substance spewed out of the area where the machinery used to be. At first, it was only considered a nuisance, and at worst caused massive coughing fits to her and her workers. Maybe that would be considered hazardous to regular humans. But she was a Youkai, so she simply brushed it off and persevered. But it wasn't that simple. Nothing ever is…

As the process continued, more of that black substance started to cloud up around the air. Later on, the concept of inhaling the stuff was inevitable. The weird part was that some of her fellow Kappa's started to get more and more aggressive as they were more subjugated to it. Hell, some were getting hooked on the damn stuff. One time she found one of her workers literally planting her face to where the smoke was being emitted, and watching them breathe the stuff in as if it was some high tech bong. It didn't help the fact that the smoke was coming from the mechanical doll itself, and seeing her workers latching their mouths onto the breast area and sucking in black gas was disturbing. And that was putting it mildly.

Now here she stood, staring at the lifeless body now void of machinery. She had to admit, the technological design on the doll was phenomenal. She easily concluded early on in her excavation that whoever built the robot was an engineering genius. The whole layout of the girl was one of which she had never seen before. Mechanical parts were mended together by using highly advanced science and complex machinery with a hint of magical arts involved as a source for power and self-sustainability. Such marvelous technicality could've only come from the ingenuity of the highest caliber. It was almost enough to make her drool, but that wouldn't be the cleanest thing, considering that she was wearing gas mask (Nitori-Brand of course).

She let out a sigh. Now here comes the part that she would loathe. _This is more of Dr. Yagokoro's specialty,_ she thought as she got out a rather oversized saw, with the words "Kappa Industries" etched on the blade. Oh well. A Kappa's gotta do what a Kappa's gotta do.

…

"I'm sure she's having a blast right now" Yukari said.

Reimu sighed. On the outside, she looked calm and impassive as ever. However, truthfully, she was a little worried about the sudden turn of events, and Yukari's paranoia wasn't helping much. But that's how it has always been, right? Something mysterious or unexplainable happens, she waits it out a little to assess the seriousness of the situation before she judges it as an "incident", and _then_ she gets off her ass to do work. She looked around the room to see the faces of her companions. Mima was back to reading her grimiore, and Suika was still snoozing away on her lap. She smiled at the sight of the little Oni nuzzling into her while whispering sweet-drunken nothings. "I wonder how the others are reacting to this."

…

**Hakugyokurou**

Youmu stood at the ready. Every muscle in her body burned as hot as Mokou on a bad day due to such physical exertion. But her eyes burned twice as bright with determination. She held the spellcard between her fingers with conviction of success, and yet she was still trembling; whether from the sheer amount of stress she placed on her body or from anxiety is beyond her. Probably a little of both.

"Lady Yuyuko. Are you ready!?" she yelled, her voice traveling across the Hakugyokurou garden, which is approximately 3000 kilometers in length. It took a while, but a distant, but noticeable "Yes!" echoed back to her auditory senses.

She readied herself, bending her legs while griping the sheath of Roukanken, and her other hand griping the hilt of the sword. Youmu focused on gathering energy from the spellcard, siphoning it and channeling the power into her body.

"200 Yojanas In One Slash!"

Once those words were uttered, she blasted off with an initial velocity already hitting massive hypersonic speed. A massive cloud of dust and smoke exploded into the air where she once stood. Everything in her peripheral vision was a blur of black and bright pink from the petals of cherry blossoms that littered the garden. She focused solely on accelerating, gaining momentum in Mach speed every nanosecond that passes. Everything burned; not only her muscles, but her entire body, due to the sheer awesome speed she was traveling at. She felt exhilarated, the wind flowing through her being, the environment soundless besides the sound of air blowing past her. Everything good going so far, she thought to herself. "_Just focus, concentrate…..almost there….."_

About half way to her goal of relativistic velocity, she lost her footing on a stray branch that lay on the garden grounds. Bad. She fell face first onto the ground. Problem was that she was still moving even after multiple contacts to the hard surface, each contact erected up a massive cloud of dirt and smoke. Her body skidded along the ground of Hakugyokurou, the gaps between each bounce reaching a distance of miles. In technicality, friction was doing it's job on slowing her down. However, to the human eye, it was hardly noticeable. She finally skidded to a painful stop at the end of the garden; her face taking the abuse inertia had to offer, right next to where Lady Yuyuko stood with a stop watch in her hand.

"Now now Youmu, that's not good enough. This time it was 4.28 seconds, much longer then last time…"

Youmu lifted up her gaze to her beloved master, but was unable to hide the tears welling up in her eyes, and the vibrations in her throat when she spoke.

"L-lady Yuyuko…", she choked out a sob.

Yuyuko should've felt bad for her young gardener's blunder, but she couldn't help but crack a smile and gush at the cute expression her usually stoic swordswoman was showing her.

"Aww Youmu~" she bent down and cradled the head of her beloved little gardener in an attempt to make her feel better. However, this only caused the half spirit to become more embarrassed, as a massive blush started to stain her cheeks. Soft hands were gently combing through white hair, and softly massaging the half-phantom's temples. Youmu silently allowed herself to rest against her Master's bosom as she whispered softly into her ear. "You've been working so hard Youmu. Why not take a little rest, hmm?"

As much as she would like to entertain the thought of lying down with her master in the chilly, yet peaceful day, she knew she shouldn't. "I…can't. I have to…become stronger" she said, but was unable to keep the drowsiness out of her reply.

"Why? Why are you working so hard all of a sudden? That technique is very dangerous and shouldn't be attempted multiple times, as it puts a lot of stress on the body." She giggled as she caressed the girl's sleepy face. "I wouldn't want to see this beautiful face of yours damaged."

Youmu normally would've hidden her gaze to avoid further teasing, but at this point, she was too tired to care. She just felt…submissive under the netherworld's queen's gaze.

"But…I need to master it. I'm so close to getting it down, I can practically feel it. I need to master the 200 Yojanas…to protect you…"

"From what?"

"That…break… in the boundary. Something… dangerous might come out of it…" her drowsiness masked any sense of paranoia she had.

Yuyuko laughed silently into her sleeve. Honestly, of course something like that would put her on edge. "It's probably just nothing Youmu. Stuff like this happens from time to time."

Youmu wasn't moved. "B-but-"

"Shhh. Just rest Youmu. I will help you become stronger when you awaken. Ok?" she placed a firm kiss on top of the half sleeping girl's head.

Her yearns for rest eventually came, thanks to her master's kind and gentle nature. "Yes…lady…Yuyuko" and with that, she drifted to sleep, her entire being held by the Princess of the underworld. Yuyuko smiled, and decided to drift off to slumber together with her beloved gardener.

…

**Forest of Magic**

Deep inside the forest of magic laid a house. A house filled with dolls belonging to one of the most talented mages in all of Gensokyo. She was known as the seven colored puppeteer, Alice Margatroid. She sort of had a reputation of being a little cold and very apathetic, so when she heard the news (when tons of newspapers started to fall down on her house), her first response was stepping away from the window, plopping down onto the nearest couch, opening a spell book, and let the fucks be given by someone else in the Gensokyian community. While technically she did get what she wanted in the end, it had quite literally blown up in her face.

"Yo Alice!"

In the form of the black and white witch, Marisa Kirisame.

"Are you even listening, ze?" the witch questioned.

"It's kind of hard not to at this distance…" Alice replied back.

Indeed, while the witch was blathering on about the possibility of a different world making contact with Gensokyo, she was engrossed in her reading about siphoning energy from the host to dolls in an attempt to drown the other girl out, until the witch popped her head between the book and the puppeteer's face, their nose's only mere inches apart.

"Did you hear what I said?"

Feigning annoyance, the puppeteer slowly and calmly pushed the witch's face away from hers with an open palm.

"Something incredibly stupid like an alien world coming to greet us from a different dimension and that you were excited to enter they're world in an attempt to satiate your kleptomania by stealing their spells, technology, utilities, and even their women?"

In all honesty, through months and months of practice, Alice managed to snuff out all words of her friend's ravings while she was reading her book.

"….It's just borrowing, ze"

Yet somehow she managed to more or less hit the nail on the head. She was somehow very irritated specifically at that 'women' part too.

"And what makes you think that this alien race would invite you into their world, so you could have a chance at robbing these poor souls?"

"Who said anything about inviting me?" she said with a grin and held up her mini-hakkero to the puppeteer's face, who immediately slapped the thing out of blasting trajectory to her face. Honestly, stuff like that thing, which has been shown to eradicate mountains, shouldn't be casually held up to another person's face, unless for obvious reasons.

"That's dangerous" the puppeteer said.

"Ah chill out, you brushed off my master spark unscathed….mildly"

"That's not what I meant…" she looked into the witch's eyes, playful sarcasm now replaced with seriousness. "You…storming into an unknown world, mini-hakkero blazing….that's dangerous" It was embarrassing to even entertain Marisa's train of thought, considering how stupid it sounded. However, a bigger part of her couldn't stomach the thought of the witch doing something so pants on head retarded as rushing into unknown territory.

"Hey, I can handle myself just fine, ze! I've been trained and raised by the best! You of all people should know that" the witch said.

"Yeah, when spellcard rules are in place. But Marisa…you're only human. You could die, and unlike most people here, when you die, you stay dead."

This is stupid; there was no other world, no aliens making contact with Gensokyo, no technology to steal, so why was she making such a big deal out of this? But was that absolute? Was there really no outer entity making contact with us? The Hakurei Border isn't exactly a weak force, and has done a pretty good job on repelling unwanted attention from the outside realm, and here they were with a mechanical girl that seemed to just fell out of the sky. She had certainly seen much weirder things then aliens, lunarians being just one example, and there was certainly a factor in technology; the mechanical doll's presence itself is evidence enough. Okay, so maybe what Marisa said wasn't that farfetched, but that only made the puppeteer worry more about her friend's recklessness. Despite her seemingly cold attitude, she genuinely cared about her friends, and the witch was probably the closest one to her heart.

A smug and knowing grin was plastered on the witch's face. "It is true; I am only an ordinary magician, but I don't die easily," Marisa then leaned her head onto the puppeteer's lap and looked up into the other mage's eyes. "Because you're going to be there to make sure I won't, right?"

Marisa wasn't unconfident about her ability as a fighter when she said that; she was more than capable of handling business on her own. But she was fully aware of her friend's overprotective nature, and found her reactions to be quite cute. A light blush erupted on the stoic puppeteer's face, and she lightly slapped and cupped the witch's face on her lap.

"…Idiot"

Marisa flashed a cheeky grin after getting the reaction she wanted.

…

**Hakurei Shrine**

"Eh, they're probably not sweating that much over it." Reimu concluded confidently with a shrug. When she looked over to the gap youkai, she noticed how the elder woman had a wary gaze in her direction.

"Hey…what's wrong?"

The shrine maiden was completely caught off guard when she felt a warm and slimy sensation around her left hand she was holding up. She felt a wet muscle tracing along her knuckles, and even little playful nibbles along her wrists. The shrine maiden felt one of her veins popped when she realized who the cause was of this uncomfortable feeling.

"**Rumia…..**"she growled at the sight of a young girl with short blond hair, happily trying to engulf the shrine maiden's entire left hand. The Youkai held a thumbs up towards Mima, who was smirking while giving her own thumbs up at the spectacle in front of her. While Reimu and Yukari were talking, the ghost looked up from her grimiore to notice the familiar face of Rumia sneaking up on the red and white woman. The youkai froze in place, afraid that she was caught before she could land her usual glomps. However the green haired ghost just winked at her and held up one finger to her lips, signifying her approval for the youkai to proceed.

"Rumia…GET OFF!" Reimu started to thrash around her left arm, trying to shake the youkai off of her. It wasn't very effective, as the youkai maintained her iron grip around the girl's arms while playfully nibbling and licking the hand. Nearly everyone in the shrine started to laugh at the young youkai's near-daily antics; even Reimu was having a hard timing fighting back the smile that was growing on her face. While she did always tell herself that Rumia was nothing but a reoccurring nuisance, she couldn't help but feel a warm and fuzzy feeling when she's around the dark youkai. If she didn't know any better, she could probably label this feeling as "nostalgic". However, while everyone else was laughing and smiling, Yukari stood in the background, and held a look of contempt at the sight before her. Mima glanced at the elder youkai, knowing full well that the woman was feeling at that moment. She gave her a knowing smile, as a silent way of saying "_It's okay, just let it go". _Yukari held her tongue, but did nothing to hide the scowl on her face.

"Mmmphh~ mReimmu, I mlove youff!" Rumia said, mouth still gobbling the slender hand as she was flew left and right, trying her hardest not to lose her grip on the shrine maiden's arm.

"Hey, hey! Rumia, your embarrassing me right now!" Reimu said, trying so very hard to etch a permanent frown on her face to hide the amusement and fun she was having right now. '_That's right, this is how things should be; everyone playing and living their lives with no worries about any gap breaches, or robot dolls. Its times like these I really should be cherishing the people around me. Less stress that way…'_ the shrine maiden thought to herself, finally letting the smile spread across her face.

Just then however, a loud thunderous sound echoed throughout the mystical land. Shocked out of their revelry; the inhabitants of the shrine headed outside to see what in the world just happened. What they discovered left them gawking up at the sky dumbfounded.

…

_It has been foreseen. A day of reckoning has begun, and an era of despair will commence._

**Outside the Hakurei Shrine**

"Hey….are you guys seeing what I'm seeing?" Reimu asked, unable to hide the tremors in her voice.

"Its…kind of hard to miss" the ghost replied.

_The skies will blacken, as the souls of mortals and youkai's alike will cry out in anguish as they are consumed by the great Azure…_

BGM: CLOUDY (Blazblue OST)

At the center of the sky, a large portion of the sky imploded in on itself, and a ripple in space formed in the air, resulting in a giant purple vortex at the center of Gensokyo's once blue skies. Dark purple gaseous substance began leaking from the vortex, and was descending onto the surface of the mystical plains. Tiny shards of blue light can be seen floating from segments of the land, mostly from areas teeming with life like the forest or villages, and being sucked into the vortex above.

**Inside the Bamboo forest**

_Many different people will be plunged into a great turmoil, as stabilization in our land will crumble…_

Kaguya arose with a slight cough. The air around her was stale and foggy. Every breath she took stung her lungs, which was weird considering that her regenerative powers most definitely fixed her lungs hours ago. She looked up towards the girl she was slumbering on, and was surprised to see her rival awake before she did.

"Mokou…?"

Mokou barely acknowledged the other girl's presence. Her eyes were to engrossed with the sight above her. A swirling vortex of purple engulfed most of the skies above her, with little blue lights rising up into the air, spiraling into the center of the ripple in space.

"What is this…?" she said hoarsely, unable to grasp the situation.

**Hakugyokurou**

_Even the dead will soon lose it's understanding of the concept of rest…_

Youmu awoke with a start, taking note of the change in the environment around her. The temperature around the garden turned from a cool and gentle breeze, into a bone chilling sensation. The energy around Hakugyokurou soon became chaotic, no longer in equilibrium. An ominous feeling was creeping up her back, as a sense of dread filled her soul.

"Lady Yuyuko!"

"I feel it too, Youmu."

Youmu looked up towards her mistress from her position pressed up against the other woman, and saw a similar look of dread on her lady's face. Yuyuko's eyes narrowed as she looked upwards towards the realm of the living.

**Inside the Forest of Magic**

_War will spread throughout the land, as the conflict will even reach the vast disparity of dimensions_

As soon as they heard the thunderous sound from the outside, the magic duo got up from their position from the couch to the nearest window.

"What in Makai…is that?" Alice couldn't help but say as soon as she saw the ripple in space in the sky above.

"See?! What did I tell you?! Aliens, Ze!" Marisa said excitedly with a flourish of her arms.

**Garden of the Sun**

_And death and chaos will once again be the dominant force in Gensokyo…_

In the midst of the incident, a certain green haired youkai stood in the middle of her garden, an ominous maniacal grin plastered on her face as she looked up into the sky.

"Now this…is interesting!" she whispered to herself, her whole body trembling in excitement at the upcoming chaos that is sure to ensue.

**Scarlet Devil Mansion**

"_As the wheels of fate turn; everything we hold dear will be lost, and everything we cherish will become ruin."_

Upon the upper balcony of the Scarlet Devil Mansion, Remilia Scarlet sat near her tea table, looking at the spectacle from a distance. A knowing and forlorn grimace was plastered on her face. She gracefully placed her teacup she was drinking on the table.

"For it is the fate of Gensokyo…"

XXX

A/N :Slow….so Slow! This chapter is soo slow, my writing is soo sloowww. Anyways, Happy Chrono Phantasma day everyone! Well, its one day late, but what way to celebrate then to finally post a chapter that has more Touhou in it then Blazblue itself? Logic

So how am I doing so far? Still captivated? Needs work? Any feedback is appreciated. Leave a review, if you have time, to let me know how that I may improve in the future.

I should probably start using disclaimers so...

**Disclaimer:** The following is a nonprofit story. Touhou project and Blazblue are owned by ZUN and Arc System Works respectively, along with their amazing soundtracks. Little references to Joyfull for Osana Reimu

Please support the official release.

All right, that's about it for this chapter then.

See ya next time everybody.


End file.
